User talk:Uberpon
Welcome, Uberpon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Uberpon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 21:37, May 10, 2011 I'm Sorry... I am truly sorry, I did not know... I will try not to make a mistake like this again. P.S.- This is your first Message!! Congratulations! Thank you. Just wanted to let you know! Uberpon 17:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) hiPatapon3 17:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Patapon3 Hello thar! Meh name's Arespon, I just wanna thank you for contributing to this wikia, make sure you check out other wikis too! Arespon 22:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Well, Arespon, I have come from many other Wikias. I use a different account for every one. Now, I have contributed to this wikia for grammar errors and my two-sense. (I have a lot of two-sense about Patapon!) Uberpon 22:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Anytime Thanks for the thanks I suppose! Long live Patapedia! Lord Cyru 22:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) PS (You have beaten me to many more edit corrections :P) Ha, ha, ha! That is my primary goal! It is 80% of what I do! Uberpon 22:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) PSP Screenshot You were trying to find out how to get a screenshot on a psp right? Well Remotejoylite might help you.... its a program that copies the screen of your psp to your computer.. i think it has a screen shot function hope this helped... Ghostglitch11 01:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:WHAT? Well its a homebrew app for the psp that is if you have CFW if you have OFW then remotejoylite is pretty much useless since it only works in psp's with CFW try going to psphacks and search remotejoylite to find it. It should contain a readme file on how to install it. It might have a screenshot function if it doesn't then you will need your own screenshot program but im pretty sure it has a screenshot function. I don't think i will be posting links since i think its prohibited. hope this helps Ghostglitch11 06:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:well Yep I did and well yeah I couldn't help it but try and help you... Anyways happy editing! Hello! Hi there, I just wanted to say good job on all the contributions you have made to this wiki! I'd also like to ask you a few questions regarding the game, since you seem far more experienced than I! If you do feel the inclination to offer some advice, please shoot me an email at coldflyingfish@gmail.com. Would be much appreciated! Cheers 01:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC)